Overview - The UCSD Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) engages, synergizes and serves investigators at UCSD (including the Veterans Medical Research Foundation of the San Diego VA Healthcare System), The Scripps Research Institute, the Salk Institute, and the La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology. Since 1994, the CFAR has enhanced HIV/AIDS activities at the participating institutions and the San Diego community by 1) encouraging young faculty and investigators new to HIV/AIDS research through Developmental Grant Awards; 2) providing expert advice and services in a number of specialized research areas through the CFAR Cores, and 3) fostering research interactions and community wide education through mentoring, training. Scientific Focus Groups, education, and outreach programs. The specific aims of the UCSD CFAR are to a) provide development and implementation of innovative HIV research and the foundation and framework for highly productive collaborations across disciplines, investigators, and our four member institutions, b) provide training, inspiration, mentoring, and expert guidance (TIME) to trainees and junior and international investigators, c) create scientific cores that extend the scientific reach of CFAR investigators, d) capitalize on our international expertise, proximity to Mexico and MEPI programs to create locally sustainable HIV research programs in targeted resource limited settings, e) foster collaborations across CFARs for NIH-funded programs and initiatives, and f) develop a strategic plan for the growth of the CFAR and to flexibly adapt to a constantly evolving research environment. Since our renewal in 2007, these efforts are yielding a productive, enthusiastic and growing group of investigators. As the synergy between our investigators and member institutions increases, we have identified the need to expand our infrastructure to address new and expanding opportunities. We have added new faculty members and expanded scientific interactions with local institutions. The revised and improved CFAR is comprised of nine Cores: Administrative, Developmental, Flow Cytometry, Genomics and Sequencing, Clinical Investigation and Biostatistics, Protein Expression and Proteomics, International, Translational Virology, and Bioinformatics and Information Technologies. We continue to be guided by our External Advisory and Executive Committees, as well as the CFAR Director and Co-Directors, Core Directors, Scientific Focus Groups and our membership.